


At the Motel

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jerome are on the run, and stay at a motel, where you finally make your feelings known for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Motel

"Shit! That was a close call," you exclaimed, sucking in a nervous breath.

"They were never going to catch up with us, doll, no way in hell," he replied with a loud laugh, finding the plight to be quite the joke.

Months ago, when it all started, you told yourself not to get involved with him. You knew you shouldn't have agreed to this pact. But where else were you supposed to find someone whose demons played with yours so perfectly? 

You both instantly clicked upon meeting back at the asylum, there was just that immediate spark. You felt like you were being slowly driven insane when you were first admitted there, with the sound of continuous roaring and wailing, and those four grey walls staring back at you wherever you looked. That was until you met the redhead. He enthralled you with his natural charisma and how he could brighten up your day with the corniest jokes no matter how gloomy the day was. You loved how he never took things seriously, everything was a joke to him, including his life on the run with you. Though, you cursed yourself for getting so close to someone you could so easily lose.

Right now, you were both sitting in a car that he stole, watching the door at a motel to see if someone would leave before checkout. You both made your move when you saw the door left ajar, creeping inside in a hurry and closing it shut once you reached the room. He locked it quickly before grinning back at you. 

The room was beautiful, with a chocolate and cream colored decor in such rich tones that the duvet and curtains looked like they were shining. You glanced over the single queen sized bed before you and then turned back at him before you got any ideas. 

"Ugh, this will be so much better than sleeping in the car," you uttered a sigh of relief as you clutched a pillow. 

"The real air conditioning is right up my alley," he said with a laugh, walking over to the opposite wall and rustling his hair as it blew in the cool air. 

"The shower should be up your alley," you remarked and added, "You stink."

"So do you, doll, not very ladylike if you ask me," he countered, chuckling to himself. 

You rolled your eyes with a smile before throwing the pillow at him. "Just shut up and go take a shower before I have to steal a bottle of cologne for you," you teased. 

"You know, you could join me, doll, that way we'd conserve water," he suggested with a wide grin on his face. 

"I think someone should be on the look out, just in case those shitty cops find out where we're hiding," you replied, feeling your cheeks starting to blossom once you imagined what a hot shower would be like with him, you doubted that you'd feel clean afterwards. You slid off the bed to peek out the window, searching for any police cars. 

"If you say so, doll, I do wish you'd join me," he whistled to himself before sauntering off to the small bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

It hurt when he flirted with you like that. You knew it was in his nature, he was overwhelmingly charming and charismatic. But with you it was different. He teased you and then looked to you as if awaiting your reaction. He'd take something from a store because he thought you'd like it, not because you needed it. You wanted to flirt back, you really did. And sometimes it just slipped out of you because you liked to think of yourself as charming too, but you knew you couldn't. 

No matter how strong your feelings became for the ginger, you knew it was smarter to bottle them up, that way they were safe from him. Because if he didn't feel the same, your partnership would be ruined. You figured he would just laugh in your face and grow bored of you once he knew how attached you were to him. 

You worried that if you and him became a couple, you'd be even more scared for him than you already were. It would be harder to do things that would put him in danger and you couldn't have that, so you had to swallow your feelings. 

He came out of the shower in what you hoped was a clean towel. He used another to dry his hair before shaking it out like dog in order to spray you with shampoo scented water. You laughed and smacked him on the shoulder lightly. You swore that you saw a gleam of something in his eye when you laughed at him. It was the same twinkle that your eyes did when you laughed at him. But maybe you were looking too much into it nothing.

"Your turn, doll," he said with a curl of his lip. 

"You didn't use up all the hot water, right?" you whined. 

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself," he answered with a laugh, plopping down on the edge of the bed and turning on the TV. 

You shook your head and stepped off to the bathroom. You turned to look at him when he didn't see you, longer than you should have, wishing he was following you in. 

You've both been in tighter spots, so sharing one small bed is nothing to you two. Both of your backs were facing each other in an attempt to get some shut eye, though, neither of you could seem to fall asleep. You both laid there, listening to the other breathing. It was calming, knowing you were both still alive and right there with each other. Fighting this out. Together. 

Suddenly, you impulsively broke the long hanging silence in the air.

"Hey J, you know you can always count on me right?" you asked. 

"Well no shit, we've been doing this for a while now, and we're in too deep to stop now," he said with a chuckle, though it sounded less tinged with madness, this time. 

"I know that," you laughed somewhat nervously before you said, "I'm just happy to have someone I can count on," your eyes lit up in the dark room as you spoke.

He couldn't help his lips from curving into a devilish smirk, "You're my partner in crime, isn't that right, doll?"

"Exactly," you replied with a smile.

He only laughed and the silence returned, but only for a short while because you said, "I don't feel like sleeping."

"What do you feel like then, doll?" he asked, and he made sure to put some suggestion in it.

You found yourself turning around to face him suddenly and you set your hands on his shoulders, then trailed your palms down, over his chest, skimming around his skin with your fingers gently and then reaching around to the upper left of his chest so that you could feel his heart beating. He wasn't a man who often went seeking touch, but you knew he wanted it. At least, from you. He told you in the way he never pulled away, his eyes following the movements of your hands. You leaned up to press a kiss on his jaw. His face moved under your lips, and he was grinning again.

You nuzzled the underside of his jaw, planting another kiss to the skin, and before you realized what you were saying, you blurted out, "I want to be with you," you told him, voice warm enough that he breathed in deeply through his nose. "And I want you to know."

"We could die tomorrow, is that why?" he asked with a tilt of his head, no trace of judgment on his face, though there was amusement, and it took everything you had not to yell at how calm he was about the idea.

"No," you responded, reaching out to softly encircle his wrist so you could lead his palm over your stomach. His face didn't change, eyes merely flicking down to your navel, though you thought his gaze softened. He knew and you knew and there was nothing new in knowing; knowing the truth about what you two felt for each other.

Carefully, you wrapped your arms around him, stroking down his spine.

"What do you say?" you asked. There was understanding in his face, and the strange, twisted glee slipped away as he looked down at you, feeling you set your ear to his chest. Your touch was downright loving. There was nothing that indicated malice or fury, no contempt, just merely adoration. He basked in your adoration more than he'd ever want to admit.

"Hm," he acted as though he was thinking deeply about it, "why the fuck not?" he chuckled darkly before adding, "I'd say we make one hell of a couple, dollface." 

You giggled with him and it wasn't long afterwards that he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room, and you found yourself running your hands over his now bare torso. He reached over to get you out of your skirt, his hand catching underneath it as he tugged it up, exposing your belly. You grinned at that, recognizing his impatience, and helped him take the stretchy material off of you. He undid your bra after removing your blouse with a single hand, using the other to run down your stomach, slipping into your panties.

When you exhaled, shaky and soft and wanting, spreading your legs, he threw your bra off to the side and smirked, denying you what he knew you wanted and only dragging the thin material of your underwear down. You looked at him in slight annoyance when you kicked them off and he bent down to kiss you, taking your lower lip between his teeth.

You melted into him immediately, a bare thigh pressing between his thighs and rubbing, something he was affected by regardless of the fabric he was still wearing. He kept you in place with one hand and cupped the back of your neck, his other coming between you two to undo his belt buckle and button. You wrapped an arm around him while the nimble fingers of your free hand followed his, helping him take his pants and boxers off.

He wanted to find some kind of leverage, the wall, maybe, especially when you stroked him and his knees almost buckled at the feeling. He pushed your hand away, leading you backward until the back of your legs hit the bed and you lost your balance. He was smug when you looked down at you, considering he was still upright. 

"You know, I rather like this position," he teased, and you snorted at that. 

"Yeah? I like you better a little lower," you remarked.

"Hm, that doesn't sound so bad either," he said with a laugh, and he dropped to his knees in front of the bed, grabbing hold of your ankles and dragging you toward the edge, setting your legs on his shoulders. You lifted your head, coming up on your elbows to look at him and he raised an eyebrow at you.

"Here?" he asked, running his hands up your calves and turning his head to kiss your inner thigh.

You nodded, biting your lower lip. "Yeah, I like that one."

He kept his eyes locked on you while he moved, still rubbing your legs while he nipped his way down and then up the delicate flesh of the inside of your thighs, again, taking a second at the apex to breathe some hot air on you, which had you squirming, before he did the same to your other thigh. When he finally made his way back to your pelvis, having mouth-marked you to the knees, you locked your ankles behind him. Your eyes were almost black from how wide your pupils were, your breathing getting harder, but you held his gaze.

When he spread you open, his thumb coming to rub at you before he licked, your breath hitched and you used your ankles to bring him closer, which he didn't resist. You sighed in contentment, arching when his free hand moved up your side. He swirled his tongue around, lapping at your clit until you were calling his name, your hands gripping his hair and moving him where you wanted him to go.

He gently sucked, slicking his fingers up with how wet you were getting and sliding one into you, crooking it. The motion had you moaning out, swiveling your hips. He gave a final drag of his tongue before he pulled away, moving the finger inside you up toward him and rubbing until you were twitching. He didn't ease the action, even as he came off his knees. 

He stopped and pulled out of you, however, in order to grab you around the waist with his other arm so he could bring you over to the head of the bed, straddling you. You bent your knees so he could settle between them, lifting your neck and pulling him toward you so you could kiss him. He licked your lip, and when you opened your mouth for him, he knew you could taste yourself on his tongue.

You lifted your hips, rubbing against him and feeling his erection press into your thigh. You made a pleased noise, lowering yourself enough to grasp him. He deepened the kiss while you adjusted yourself until he was positioned at your opening. You sucked on his upper lip for a moment before you pulled away, blinking at him.

"Can I?" you asked, squeezing him gently. He nodded, bracing himself before you led him inside of you, your eyes fluttering shut when the head sunk in. From there, he could do the rest, and he pushed into you, watching you to see how you wanted it. He started deep, rhythmic motions, slow to the point of strain, it had you whimpering, enjoying the feeling of him taking his time, building you up.

He brought his mouth to your neck, sucking at the delicate skin there while you massaged his back. He was sweating with the effort, going so slow making his head spin. You clenched around him and the breath he took in was shaky and harsh. 

His eyes were hazy and mind fogged, and he couldn't think properly. You tightened around his member even more, wrapping your arms around him and trying to get him to move again by wiggling your hips.

"Fuck, you feel so perfect around me, doll," he said through a raspy groan.

"Almost like we were meant to be," you teased and he laughed hoarsely in response.

He leaned in to kiss your lips, cradling your cheek while he supported himself on an elbow. He ran his other hand down your side, sliding it underneath you so he could cup your ass. Your eyes were locked on his when he didn't stop, instead, trailing the underside of your thigh until he hit the back of your knee, purposefully tickling the sensitive flesh.

You squirmed around, which felt more than a little amazing, but he didn't let up until you were giggling at the sensation and it made him smile. You stroked the back of his neck while he rubbed the side of your knee with his thumb for a moment, hitching your leg up and around him. You shifted, helping him to bring it higher until your ankle was against his lower back.

You bucked and he couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped him. You suddenly uttered through your clouded vision, "Move, please."

He circled his hips, angling up and you cried his name out again and again. The serene expression on your face gave way to pleasure, warming him, which only intensified when you brought your other leg up, your silky skin rubbing over his fleshed until that one, too, wrapped around him. When he looked at you, you were so vulnerable. He finally let go of the back of your knee in order to pull back, slightly, enough to slide his hand between you two until his fingers parted you, again, gently stroking your clit.

You gasped, your hold on him tightening while you clenched in response, and he laved over your collarbone, thrusting into you wildly. You throbbed around him when he angled higher, forward and up.

"Oh yes, just like that!" you moaned out, much to his amusement. His hips started stuttering, you were swollen and soft, wet and warm and so good around him. When he lowered his gaze further, he saw the flush collecting over your hips, indicating that you were close.

He started rubbing you a little harder, which prompted an uninhibited "mmm" followed by a "Yes!" that was so high and delicate, he could do nothing but kiss you again, still caressing your cheek. He sped up, barely, losing a rhythm as everything in his mind narrowed just to you and the feeling of the head of his member brushing the particularly swollen part inside you.

You wailed, your thighs hitching higher around him, adjusting your angle enough so that he was hitting the mark perfectly.

You choked out against his lips, "Please don't stop!" you helplessly squeaked when he complied. 

His rubbing was becoming more frantic and you were pulsing around him, hard, the fluttering getting faster and faster until you broke the kiss, calling his name. Your entire body was in spasms as you threw your head side to side, climaxing around him. He pushed into you once more, deep, and your walls thrummed over the entirety of his member until he followed you, burying his face in the crook of your shoulder, mouthing at it to muffle his moans of your name, his hand finally stilling. His head was spinning, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he twitched.

It took a while for him to come down from his high, but even when he did, it seemed as though you were still working your way through your own. He couldn't help the pride that swelled at that, that you were still clutching him, arms and legs holding tight as though he were your only buoy. You trembled, making involuntary squeaks and whimpering fragments of his name, eyes clamped shut.

His whole body just wanted to collapse forward, boneless, but instead he ran kisses over your neck, breathing warm breath onto your breasts and laving over the tops until you were settled, and he pulled back when your breathing evened, your legs falling from around him.

"You alright?" he asked with a taunting laugh, stroking your ribs with his hands. You nodded, your eyelashes fluttering when you looked at him, a blissful smile on your face.

"Mmmm," you answered, cuddling close to him. He blinked, lazily, and you twined your legs together, kissing the center of his sternum.

"We should have made it official sooner, doll, now you're going to be even more fun," he said with a laugh.

"Now we can make up for lost time," you hummed.

"Let's get some sleep, I need you on your A-game tomorrow when we break into the GCPD," he reminded with a dark grin on his face.

"Of course," you agreed.

He was pleasantly surprised when you just dropped right to sleep, leaving him free to do the same.

He could get used to this. Oh, yes.


End file.
